unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Mull Stormhoof
Mull Stormhoof is the Commander of the Horde Battalion within the Seventh Fleet and High Chieftain of the Stormhoof, Darkmane and Thunderhorn tribes that are accompanying the Seventh. He took up the position of Commander and High Chieftain ten years ago when he joined the fleet, although he is one of the youngest Chieftains to take up this position only being thirty eight years old. Personality Mull Stormhoof is a serious warrior, leading his tribe and warriors with great didication and committment to his task. Often coming to blows with others that do not share his similar line of thinking, usually those who do not care for much other than themselves. He is highly honorable and will only face an opponant if they are worthy of being considered the same. He will forgo combat unless he is unable to, as he does not like fighting those who do not value honor and duty to a cause. Despite his large and often savage appearance he is quite intelligent. Knowing intricate details of Rune magic as well as the many hundreds of patterns that exist. Even able to integrate different patterns into a single form that offers great benefits. Appearance Mull is a large Tauren, standing well over eight feet in height and covered in thick muscles. He has deep brown fur and large ivory horns. Along his body is clothing white painted runes. He forgoes armor and is bare chested, with only leather bound leggings. Although along them is scraps of armor and metal to offer some protection. History Mull Stormhoof is the son of the former chief, Trenoel Stormhoof. He took up the position as Chieftain two years before the assembly of the Army of the Light, when his father was slain in battle against the Legion that had invaded Azeroth. Mull took charge of his tribe and several others and led them to safety among the wilds of Feralas where they were aided by the Sentinels. Both forces worked together to face the Legion and reclaim the land until they retreated to the northern part of the continent where they made their defenses among Ogrimmar and Thunderbluff. When the war took to the stars Mull became High Chieftain of three tribes, he became their leader while he was present within the fleet. A massive undertaking. Plot Mull Stormhoof was present at the meeting regarding the mission from the First Fleet. He later was seen at another meeting several weeks later speaking with Mairne regarding his vision. He argued with Vedorthil Dawnspear when he suggested they leave, questioning if he was saying they should let the people on Earth die. Mull is later summoned by Mairne to undertake a special task with someone who was to be sent down to the surface to find Morgana. Mull along with many other commanders were present when Mairne held a meeting regarding the invasion of the Seireitei. Equipment Armor: He wears little armor, save for some bracers and legguards. Emblazoned with runes and imagery, while they offer little protection they are but a reflection on his status as a Rune Master. Power and Abilities Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: Mull is a master of hand to hand combat, having learned from a young age to use his mind and body in perfect sync, and with deadly efficiency. His skills are great that even few highly trained monks can fight him, even Shen Tsu has noted that the boys skills are much greater than most, going on to say Mull is better than him. Mull may be a master but has said that his skills need constant improvement and training, and has been any form he can use, including several from the Monks of the Shanxi Temple and on Earth. Great Strength: Mull Stormhoof is a strong and powerful fighter, trained since youth to be at the pinnacle of physical fitness and strength. He has trained for years to reach this level of power and is considered to be one of the strongest warriors in the Seventh, few can match him and even Mairne has stated that his physical strength exceeds even him. That is great considering that Mairne is capable of wielding a large maul with one hand and ease as well as being of greater stature and physical power than Mull. Keen Intellect: Mull is not a blind and hard headed warrior, he is a skilled warrior and intelligent fighter, as well as a leader. He had led many fights against the Legion and has learned how specifically how to bring them low. He specializes in hit and run tactics as well as party based hunting. He organizes his forces into highly trained fighting units and groups in order to take down certain enemies and opponents. This has actually extended out into the rest of the Seventh Fleet and even its sister fleets as a good method of fighting against the demons of the Burning Legion. Runemaster: Mull is one of the few Runemasters in the Seventh Fleet, specially trained warriors who use runic magic to bolster their defensive and offensive powers. Over his body is inscribed runes that he uses to empower himself. He is inscribed with runic laylines across his body at a young age, he had been shaved and these runes were tattooed into his flesh. He is a skilled and powerful user, having extensive knowledge of runic magic that extends back generations and thousands of years that have been preserved since the fall of the Highborne. * Enhanced Strength: With these Runes powered Mull's already great strength is boosted to an even greater level. He is said to have beaten a Terror Guard to death with his own fists and even been able to hold off a Pitlord with some effort. * Enhanced Speed: These runes have been noted to increase his speed and agility, to levels almost impossible for a normal Tauren, including being able to leap and flip over opponents with the finesse of a dancer. Or move at speeds that defied even their bulky size. * Enhanced Endurance: His runic magic expands not only offensive, but defensive, allowing him to survive even the most dangerous of wounds and attacks. Mull can survive most close based weapons, so long as they are not magical in nature he is near impervious to their touch, and even when struck by one he can still resist it quite easily if his powers are stronger than those within the blade. Trivia Mull is an original character created by Jimmyjamster728.